I'll Get You , Little Bird (T-Version)
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: A redo of -One of Hell of a Thief- This is the rated T version.
1. Chapter 1

Do you ever just read an old fic you wrote and think...what the bloody fu**. Cuz I did when I reread the original. It had a songfic chapter Y'all...ugh those were great as a teen but now I cringe! Cringe so hard :/. I havvvveee to restart this. I just must.

Here we go. Some notes .So I've deaged and aged up some characters because it fits my team dynamic more. I also changed the team. Starfire and Nightwing have moved up and are part of the Titans (with kid flash and tempest ). The new teen titans are Raven, changeling, Blue Beetle, Robin(Damian), and the newer Aqualad (Jackson)

Raven is 19 ( trigons attack when she was 16)

Red-X 25 (yes he's older which i imagined he was)

Slade is 50s or 60s i would assume

Starfire is 22 in human years

Robin now Nightwing is 23

Beastboy/Changeling is 18

Damian Wayne is 17

Cyborg is now in the JL

Blue Beetle is 18

Aqualad 17

Chapter 1: A new task, A new team

One million dollars was a big number. Big. Still, he felt the task being presented would require a herculean effort and was worth at least double that. He was one hell of a thief, that was very much true, but to do what was being asked of him? He knew even he would struggle.

"I'll give you 1.5 million now and 1.5 million once the job is complete," said the masked man on the screen.

"That is a nice offer Slade but I just gotta ask why you aren't doing this yourself. You've got the smarts, the resources, and the power. Why ask a humble young thief like me?"

"That may be true but I am currently focused on a separate part of my plan. I do not have the time to babysit the pretty bird. You do, however. Take it or leave it X," Slade said. His voice icy and final.

Red-X contemplated for a moment. It was a good amount of money and he had the resources to subdue the girl indefinitely thanks to the living stop lights little contingency plan. Oh yes, this could work.

"You've got a deal, Slade," he replied. "One blue bird coming up."

...

The Teen Titans Tower was alive with mirth. They were celebrating their first official win as the new team and the party was going on full force. Even the Titans decided to join in on the celebration.

Garfield and Jaime were battling to the death on some video game. Jackson was talking to Garth about some Atlantean things. Kori was video chatting with Victor while Dick and Wally played cards. Raven sat on the sofa enjoying the festivities from the safety of her book and Damian sat next to her, brooding as always.

"We could have done better," the young bat said to her. "I could have protected you better."

Raven sighed. Damian, for all his shortcomings, was one of the most dedicated caped crusaders she had ever met. He was so determined to complete any task that it drove Raven barmy. Especially when it came to her.

She had become close to Damian since he was dropped on their doorstep by the big Bat himself three months ago. Nightwing had moved to Bludhaven 3 months prior with Starfire following him soon after. Tempest and Kid Flash followed soon after that and they formed the Titans. Cyborg became a league member leaving Raven and Changeling to handle Jump City. Not too long after, Blue Beetle and Aqualad came knocking on their door in hopes of finding a place for their powers, which they did of course. Soon Dick decided that his newest little bird brother would benefit from a team dynamic and so they had young Damian to deal with. It was a crazy year and a hellish six months for Raven as she dealt with her new team of four teenage boys.

Blue Beetle was a good kid and he and changeling had become bros quickly. He wasn't cyborg but he was just as cool. Aqualad was a sweet kid and mostly stuck to himself but would occasionally hang with changeling and beetle. Damian was very much his blood, all broody Wayne and determined Al Ghul. He was quick-tempered and always angry. That's why Raven forced him to meditate with her. They bonded over that and he had calmed down a fair amount. Raven might even say he was a good kid under all that angst.

"It wasn't a big deal Damian," she told the boy. "I am fine now and I will continue to be fine."

" shot you in the chest and then tried to force himself on you as you bled!" He yelled, his furious emotions seeping into Ravens subconcious.

She frowned at the rather ugly memory. Dr. Light had been wreaking havoc on jump city for a few weeks and he somehow kept evading them. He had become much more dangerous and was barely hanging on to a thin thread of sanity. Months prior he had been subdued and imprisoned by the league but he managed to get away but not without suffering from some severe mental damage. If Raven traumatized him before, then the Justice League tortured him to the point that he had become a violent shell of a man. He had managed to rape and murder 10 people before they caught up with him. It was a large battle and the moment he saw Raven, went on the attack.

He was still angry at her from their previous and encounters, however now he was no longer afraid. Instead of fear, he was angry and mental and that made him stronger and more unhinged. He managed to get them all separated and he followed her into an isolated area. He fired a powerful beam of light and got her right through the chest. She fell hard and before she could even catch her breath he was on her trying to rip through her super suit. She was glad it was no longer the flimsy leotard but a pant and shirt of a stronger material. He had almost ripped her top but Damian tackled him to the ground and beat him with his metal staff. She had to stop him, he was livid. She had no doubt he would kill the insane villain.

"Damian," she said in a soft calming voice. "It wasn't the first time someone ripped the clothes off my back and it won't be the last. I'm just glad you stopped him before he did some real damage. You were my hero little boy wonder."

She gave Damian a soft smile to which he just said "whatever" but she knew he was flattered. She could feel it.

"As fun as this party was," Dick said to the room. "It's time for us to head out."

Raven nodded and they all headed to the Titan jet to say their goodbyes.

"Keep up the good work," Kori yelled as they took off.

Raven watched as her old team members returned home. Gone were the old days and it was just the beginning of the new team. She looked at them, the members of her new team. It was different but in a good way. They were a good team.

Gar, Jackson, and Jaime all retired for the day and Raven sat cross-legged at the window looking out at the stars with Damian on the sofa waiting on her.

She had to admit, she liked this new team.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATED TO NOT BE ONE LONG AF SINGLE PARAGRAPH. I apologize.

I like to draw so I am drawing one or two drawings that accompany the previous chapter.

Chapter 1 : https: art/Whatever-749525696 just remove the spaces.

Chapter 2

She was in her own plane of existence, meditating. Damian was across from her, meditating as well. Both teams were focused on the soothing, calming atmosphere. There was no sound but that of faint ocean waves. This was the plane that seemed to help Damian relax the most and keep his emotions, his anger, under control. Today it wasn't working. He was still upset and worried.

"How's the hole in your chest doing?" he asked Raven.

Raven, in turn, let out an exasperated sound. It had been almost three weeks since the battle with and yet each day since Damian had brought it up. She didn't really know what he wanted to hear.

"Fully healed without even the tiniest scar left behind," she replied. "Damian, what is this really about ?"

The teenaged boy frowned and she could feel a myriad of emotions buzzing in his head. Fear, worry, and a sense of failure were most prominent.

"Damian?"

"You could have been killed!" he shouted disrupting the peaceful aura of their current plane. They both fell to the ground of the roof of the tower and Damian stood up and began pacing.

"He would have killed you!" He continued. " And I would have failed. Failed the team, failed batman, failed me...you. I could have lost you."

Raven stood up and placed her hand on his cheek. He stopped and they stared at each other.

"You're worse than Dick," she told him with a smile on her face.

His response was to glare daggers.

"You are!" she laughed. "So stubborn that you can't see that you didn't fail. You saved me. I'm here because of you. You saved me."

She could feel him calming down but before his blood pressure could even normalize the alarms went off. A mission.

" Let's go save some more people, boy wonder."

...

It was a foolproof plan if you asked him. Most of his plans always were but he couldn't help but feel nervous. The teen titans could be unpredictable and he hardly knew what the creepy hooded girl could do, even with Slade notes. Hell, those made him fear for his life. He wondered why he couldn't have been asked to kidnap the hot redhead. Well, beggars can't be choosers and if someone wanted to pay three million dollars for some goth brat then who was he to argue.

His sensors indicated that the teen titans had arrived. X wondered who went to which position and so he looked at his surveillance footage.

"Who the hell are these kids?"

The team was extremely different. He hardly recognized any of these kids. There was some kid in black and blue he had never seen in his life. A muscular black man with blond hair in a red suit, again he had no clue who this was. Beastbrat and sunshine were in attendance as was Robin but it wasn't the usual traffic light. X punched a wall. This was had his plan was set up to stop the usual team. Not these kids.

"Plan B," he said as he teleported to where his prized little bird was. He was sure he could take down the bird brain junior with her. After all, he couldn't be as hard as taking down bird brain senior.

Right?

...

"You know I'm fully capable of handling things on my own AND I gave you a direct order to go with Changeling," Raven said to her current shadow, her currently aggravating and overprotective shadow.

"And let you get shot down again," he replied." Hell no."

Raven glared but didn't fight with him. He was just worried in his own, Damian Wayne sort of way.

" Anyways," he said. " I work better with you than with Changeling. We will easily defeat the villain."

"Not gonna argue with that logic," she said. Raven then sensed the sudden addition not a new mind in the room.

"We have company boy wonder," she told Damian who immediately reached for his metal staff.

Suddenly Damian shouted as he was knocked back and wrapped up by a giant, sticky red X.

Raven didn't panic or move but she instead focused on trying to sense Red Xs position. He was behind her. With quick movements and quick thinking, Raven teleported herself away just as Red-X attempted to stick her with one of his Xs.

"Smart move creepy bird," the electronically modified voice said.

Raven analyzed the scene before her from the shadows. X was glancing around looking for her. Damian was feigning being unconscious.

"I see that the living traffic light, the hot one, and tin man aren't here," X said as he continued to try to gauge her position. " Did the adults up and leave for better things. Did they not wanna have to babysit the green baby and the creepy goth with daddy issues."

Raven rolled her eyes, he was trying to bait her.

Red-X continued to look around and he began to heads to where Robin was laying.

" They decide to stick you with some ragtag bunch of bratty teens? Ha" He said nudging the boy with his foot. "Whos this new traffic light? Looks like a little boy. You babysitting him sunshine, or is he babysitting you ?"

...

Red-x continued to nudge the kid with his foot in hopes that the bluebird would react. Slade had left him files on the weaknesses of the team and he knew that the girl, Raven, was vulnerable when angry. He had to make her angry.

"Sunshine, come out come out wherever you are before I decide to make new bird brain a good old fashioned punching bag," he said kicking the boy.

No response. What was the witch doing?

"Not gonna even bother to help the kid," he said to the room. He gave Robin a nice hard kick. "You're a bad babysitter!"

Suddenly he saw her appear from right above him.

Finally, he thought. And right where he wanted her.

" Hey sunshine," he said looking up." Finally here to save traffic light jr?"

To emphasize his point he dug his foot into the kids' side. He didn't get the reaction he was expecting. Instead of an angry glare or a sudden attack from the girl, she just stared at him and smirked.

" Haven't seen you in a while X," she said as her hands glowed in defense. " I guess you noticed the new team?"

Red-X was becoming annoyed. She wasn't reacting and she was in defensive mode. He couldn't surprise attack her. It was time for plan C. Toxic gas and a threat. All he needed was the girl, if the boy blunder didn't make it out he didn't care but he knew she would.

"One more chance sunshine," he said pulling a gas grenade out. " you come with me or this one kicks the bucket."

The girl shrugged, confusing the thief. Did she really not care?

Before he could say anything he was kicked hard in the face and had a metal rod prodding at his throat. Boy wonder standing over him, remnants of his X clinging off him.

Red-X was surprised at the boys' ability to escape. How could he not notice him?

"I don't know who you are," the new Robin said, his teeth gritting ." and I don't care. Raven is not going anywhere with you. You're going to jail."

"The little bird knows how to fight," X said trying to taunt the kid.

To his annoyance the new Robin didn't reply, he just dug the staff harder into his neck.

That would leave a nasty bruise.

X observed the situation and could feel the shame sink in. He was defeated. The girl already had two her hands glowing in preparation to attack and the Robin had managed to get out of his trap quite literally right under his foot. It was time to go.

" Looks like the new team ain't so bad, birdies," he said to the two heroes. " I'll get you next time sunshine ."

With that he pressed a button and then he was gone, confusing the two teen titans.

" This is why you need me," Damian told Raven. "He was after you and without me, he would have gotten you."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Robin, I'm fully capable of protecting myself," she told him. Her voice having a bite to it. " Let's just go home."

...

Back at the tower, everything else was quiet. Jaime and Jackson were taking a swim. Damian was training. Raven was talking to Gar.

The two co-leaders were on the roof, recapping on the day.

"So how are you, Rae?" He asked after all was said and done. " You've had a rough few months."

Raven turned to look at the green man. It had been a huge change for the two original teen titans. It used to be Dick was the leader and was always diligent, Kory was the sunlight that kept the tower shining with happiness, Victor was beast boy's bro. When they left, Raven and Gar considered heading their separate ways but they had nowhere to go and so they stayed in the tower. They were a short-lived duo, maybe a month, but they still managed to be a good team. Even now they were a good set of leaders.

"I am mostly fine now," she said honestly. " I was barely conscious when light tried to...you know...so I don't recall it. He's in jail now and won't be getting out."

"True," he said. " I hear the little bat won't leave you alone though. I think he's got a little crush on you."

Raven turned to look at Gar and the big old girl she knew he would have. He always knew how to make her laugh.

"He's just overprotective because he thinks I'm a damsel in distress," she deadpanned. " However, I am a bit worried about Red-X. He wanted me to specifically go with him, I could sense his intent was to take me for a reward of some sort."

"Well you'll have lover boy to protect you," the green man said.

Raven glared.

"In all seriousness though," Garfield said. "We'll all make sure your safe. Whatever Xs plans are, we WILL stop them."

With that, he offered her a tofu sandwich, which she denied, and they both went to their respective rooms.

...

Back in her room, Damian was waiting for her on her bed.

" you know how I feel about you sneaking into my room," she told the young man.

He did know how she felt and he didn't care. He wasn't going to let her get angry at him for wanting to protect her.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

Raven nodded and laid on her bed.

"Talk."

"I know you're powerful," he said. " I know you can kill a man with little effort. I also know that you won't do that because you think it will make you evil. That's why I need to protect you. So you don't have to choose between sacrificing your soul or killing someone. Please understand."

Raven sat up and looked deep into his eyes. She touched his cheek. He touched her hand.

"Damian," she said softly. "I understand that I do, but I want you to understand that we are a team. You and I, Garfield, Jackson, and Jaime. We will all protect each other. You've got to trust us all."

Damian looked at her deep blue eyes. He knew she was right. Yet he was still wary of the idea of leaving her with anyone else.

"Damian," she said interrupting his thoughts. " trust us, trust me. "

He nodded.

"I will try."

She smiled and that made him happy. She hardly ever did smile.

"Go to sleep boy wonder," she said summoning a blanket to cover them both.

...

Author note: this was hard to write lol :(. Anyways I have attached a link to some drawings I am doing to accompany this fanfic. I might make a facebook page if I get a good number of followers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

My deviant art name is Wolfeternity the drawings will be in a folder labeled with the name of the story!

This was originally supposed to be just red-x and raven. I added Damian and now I'm really not sure who I'll keep her with. This story will be all three of their POV's. I really like Damian Wayne in the DCAU. He's such an ass but a lovable one (to me).

I've also decided to two versions. The M and the T.

Please follow and review. Be constructive, I really want to improve.

...

Damian woke up before Raven did. He had been sleeping in her bed, with her, for a few days now. They both had fewer nightmares when they were asleep like this. Her presence calmed him and her bed was more comfortable.

She was so pretty, he thought. She was small, barely 5'1 compared to his 6'3. She looked delicate, like a doll someone worked hard to ensure would catch the eye of all. Her pale skin was soft, he knew. Her eyes when opened were such a pretty shade of blue. And she smiled more now, he would make sure of that daily. Not with stupid jokes like Gar but by just being around her, doing things that she liked. Things he liked to. And sometimes he would make puns.

When he got here Damian really thought he was going to hate it. He had heard the team was basically in shambles with Raven and Changeling having two train their two new recruits. He had no time for that but Bruce still forced him to join. He was mildly surprised with their efficiency, however for the first month or so he would speak only to Garfield, who he considered a leader. No one else had been worth his time. A few times he would try to take over and if he didn't get his way he would get upset. Raven called them his tantrums which he did not appreciate.

He hated her the most at first. Then he got hurt. They fought Adonis and he underestimated his technology. He got sent through a wall headfirst. Raven healed him but she also slipped into his mind accidentally. That created a bond between them, he felt it instantly. It was like a string connecting them. It made him very unhappy. He lashed out at her, he pushed her and called her a demon spawn who was only a liability to the team. He told her she did not deserve to be a hero. He hurt her for healing him. She left the tower in anger and all the other titans yelled at him. He still felt justified, however. She had entered his mind without consent and forced a bond between them that he did want. Accidental or not.

He only began to feel somewhat guilty when she didn't return that night. He decided to go in search of her. He had felt a sense of panic that wasn't his own as he searched the town. He later found her after she had just defeated Adonis who had followed her to wherever she had gone.. She looked frazzled and he couldn't understand why. She was supposed to be this demoness with amazing power but right now Damian only saw a scared, weak little girl. That is until Garfield set him straight the next day.

"Raven is powerful," he said. "Like a, snap of her fingers and we are all dead, kind of powerful. That kind of power comes with a price and that's her sanity. She could have killed Adonis if she wanted to but she chose to go easy on him so she would not lose control," he had explained. "She tries to avoid having to use her darker powers, especially in high stress or she runs the risk of hurting us all. She hardly smiles because she's afraid that could cause her to lose control too. Just, I don't know, get to know her or leave her alone. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this by someone like you. Especially after fighting Adonis."

"Why Adonis specifically?" Damian asked.

"Adonis is obsessed with her," Gar had replied. "He goes after her every time. He gets worse each time too. First, he was just flirty, then he tried to touch her, then he forcefully tried to kiss her. He kidnapped her once. Who knows what he tried this time!?"

That revelation on Raven had stunned Damian. He decided to apologize that evening. He found her on the roof meditating. She offered to teach him and that led to their friendship.

...

Damian was roused from his memories by a knock on her door. Which subsequently woke Raven up to.

"I'll get it," he told the sleepy girl.

She nodded and got up to stretch.

Dick was at the door when he opened it.

"You are definitely not Raven," he said with a smirk. "Nowhere near as pretty."

"What do you want Grayson,?" Damian said.

Raven appeared next to him and opened the door completely letting her old leader in.

"Hello Richard," she said. "What are you doing here today?"

Dick suddenly became very serious. No one needed any empathic abilities to sense the sudden tension radiating off Dick Grayson. He gave them the follow me look and they all headed to the meeting room.

"Slade," he said as they walked into the meeting room. "Has been spotted. "

Damian could sense Raven's sudden anxiety with the mention of the man once called Deathstroke.

Damian knew that Deathstroke, or Slade as the Titans called him, was one of the teams greater adversaries. Slade was dangerous. Even his father had told him about the mercenary. Damian couldn't help but feel excited. A real fight was coming and he would make sure everyone was prepared.

...

Red-X was seated at his desk, planning his next attack. He looked around his nice apartment. He had it good, he thought. Much better than before. Did he really need to risk his life to get the little bird?

Was three million worth it? He already lived a good life, better than before. He didn't want anything, he didn't need anything.

He looked at the picture of his mother and brother on the wall. If they only had a fraction of that money then maybe things would have been different. If only his father hadn't...

Red-X shook his head and tried to shoo away the memories.

3 million was definitely worth it. It would keep him safe.

He wasn't able to get the little bird last time but he knew all he had to do was get her alone but how would he do that with the new bat brat? The new Robin was something else, Red-X could tell.

He figured he would force their hands. He would set off 5 different alarms and ensure and head directly to where ever the bluebird was.

This would definitely work.

...

"Do you think whatever Slade stole from the museum has to do with Red-X wanting Raven," Jaime asked Dick.

The teen titans and Dick Grayson where all sat around their meeting table discussing the new event with Slade and Red-X.

It turned out that Slade had stolen an artifact, a jewel, from a museum in Canada. No one knew what it did but it was too coincidental. Red-X returns and then Slade too. They were up to something and anything that involved Slade was sure to be dangerous.

"I did feel as if he was anticipating something, a reward of sorts if he got me," Raven said. "Slade could be the one paying him perhaps."

"This is bad," Garfield said. "Slades plans always end up with one of us hurt and the city damaged. If he's stealing jewels and paying other villains to take Raven then we need to be prepared."

"I'll protect Raven," Damian said immediately earning a small glare from said girl.

"Damian," Dick said sighing. "We are a team, we will all protect each other. I'm going to help you guys out until this is solved."

"This Slade sounds like a big deal," Jackson said earning a nod from the three original Teen Titans.

"He is," Raven said. "He isn't like your average human. He is stronger but more importantly he is smart. As is Red-X. If they are working together we ALL have to be careful. They shouldn't be underestimated."

"Raven," Damian said. "You are never to be alone in a fight. I hope you understand why this is important."

Everyone agreed with Damian. It was very important to keep her safe and if that meant someone had to be with her at all times.

Suddenly the alarms went off.

"Trouble," Gar said. "And look at that at five different locations."

"It must be Red-X," Jaime said. "I think we have the upper hand here. He doesn't know that Nightwing is here."

"You're right Jaime! Nightwing," Gar said. "You stay with Raven, he will be going to wherever Raven will be but he won't be expecting you. You should stay hidden until she needs your help. Both of you should try to get him to talk. Maybe we can figure out what Slades up to."

Damian was about to argue he should go with her when Raven gave him that certain look. He backed down right away.

"Are we all in agreement," Gar asked.

They all nodded. Even Damian after a second.

"Okay, good. Titans go."

...

Raven had teleported to where she thought would be the least likely place she would go. It was the City Bank. He had set off the alarms at the bank, the museum, the jail, a Wayne incorporated building, and a high-security tech building. She figured the bank would be her best bet.

She was wrong.

When she got there she could immediately sense she was not alone.

"Hey there Sunshine," he said suddenly appearing in front of her.

He sent her flying with a quick and he was quickly on top of her.

"No bat brat here to protect you? My lucky day," he said.

He had placed himself atop her but Raven knew she didn't have to fight back just yet. He did seem to think they were alone.

"That's good," he continued. "It means it will be easier to get you."

He was about to reach into his utility belt when suddenly he was kicked back by a foot.

"X," Nightwing said as he helped her up. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Raven could sense the annoyance that was coming off of X. They had been right, he wasn't expecting Nightwing.

"Traded in the new traffic light back for the old," he said. " And he's already black and blue. Your outfits gonna match the bruises I'm gonna give you, Shitwing."

"What are you doing back here X?" Raven said ignoring his taunts.

"Getting paid," he replied lunging at Nightwing.

Both men started to fight as Raven stood to the side. She didn't need to fight, she just needed to ensure Nightwing was safe.

...

Of course, the old traffic light would be here, X thought. Capturing the pretty bird wouldn't be easy and now there was another ugly bird in his way.

The two men continued to fight. Red-X using his X shuriken and transportation device against Nightwings bo-staff.

His original plan was to get one of his power dampers on Raven and then immediately teleport the hell out of there. He knew that wouldn't be easy as she could teleport too but if he was fast and sneaky enough he would have been able to dampen her powers before she could use them. That was his mistake here. He decided to taunt her, tackle her, and then try to dampen not realizing bat brat #1 was present. He really despised these teen titans sometimes.

"Are you working for Slade," Nightwing suddenly asked him, pressing his staff against his neck.

Red-X had to think fast and take Nightwing down. A good old-fashioned shock would work.

"What if I am," he said as he discretely pulled a shocking device.

"You should know better than Slade can't be trusted," he told him.

"It's just for the money, kid," he replied.

X then tazed the hero and down he went.

...

Raven went into defense mode when she suddenly felt Nightwing go unconscious. She knew she needed to get them out of there soon but she knew X would be headed to her soon. She brought up her defenses.

Hands glowing and her focus heightened she looked towards X. He was still over Nightwing but now he was holding a small dagger.

This was bad.

"You know," he said as bent down towards the unconscious man. "At first I was annoyed that Bat Brat Sr was here but this is a good opportunity."

He pressed the blade towards Nightwings neck but Raven didn't sense the desire to murder. He was bluffing.

"Go ahead and do it X," she said trying to call out his bluff.

She knew he wouldn't kill him and as long as she could waste some time until one of her other teammates got here. They were taking longer than she expected though.

"Caught my bluff did ya, trying to distract me," he said as if reading her mind. "You are right but one, I set traps for your friends, they won't be here anytime soon. Two I might not be willing to kill but maiming? A little dismembering never hurt. Not me at least."

Raven's eyes widened as Red-X dragged his blade down to Nightwing lower region.

"Do you think he'll miss his dick?" Red-X said. "I'm sure the redhead will."

"You wouldn't," Raven said horrified. Would he really do that? She could not let that happen. Not for Richard's sake.

"Fine X," she said headed towards him with her hands up. "Just don't hurt him."

She reached him and she bent down. He pulled out an X with one hand and kept the other with the dagger at Nightwings crotch.

He was about to place the X on her forehead when suddenly he was tackled from the side by a big green wolf and knocked to the floor.

"Raven get us out of here," Changeling yelled as he sprinted towards the two heroes.

He got to them and Raven quickly phased them out as Red-X tried to gather himself.

"Fuck," X yelled as punched the wall of the empty room.

...

"He was gonna cut off my what!" Dick yelled out as the rest of the team suppressed a laugh.

"Your penis," Raven calmly repeated.

Dick looked at her in horror.

"How much is this douche getting paid," Jaime said between laughs.

The team had gathered up after finally freeing themselves from the booby traps. Red-X had really had gone above and beyond to try and distract the team. He had set multiple traps that really delayed each titan. Damian still had some gooey x residue in his hair. Raven was currently getting it off of him.

"I do not see the humor in this, "Damian said with a scowl. " If he is willing to cut off a man's penis to get to Raven then he's probably willing to do everything shy of killing one of us to get Raven. He might even stoop that low if he gets desperate enough. Raven, I don't think you..."

Raven pulled on his hair before he could even finish his sentence. Damian growled.

"I will not hide," she said continuing to clean his hair out.

"And she won't," Nightwing said. "I'm gonna head to Gotham and maybe see if Bruce might know anything about this jewel Slade took or if he can at least find someone who has. If we can stop Slade maybe we won't need to stop X."

"Good plan Dick," Gar said. "As for now, Damian's at least half right Raven, you shouldn't be left alone. Damian will stay with you for all missions. It's for the best."

Raven sighed and Damian smirked. The rest of titans nodded and they all headed to bed.

...

"Sleep in your own room tonight," Raven told Damian as he followed her to her room.

She was upset and felt undermined by her teammate once again. Why couldn't he understand that she could protect herself but she would protect her team before anything else?

"You're mad at me," Damian said to her as he ignored her command.

He was about to follow her into her room when she pushed him to the wall with her powers.

"I am definitely am," she scowled slamming her door.

Raven could sense Damian's anger but she chose to block it out. She went to shower to calm her nerves and get clean. A nice medication session might help her afterward.

She finished her bath and got into a nice fuzzy robe, ready to meditate. She was going to forget about Slade, Red-X, and Damian for the night. She wasn't expecting Damian to be sitting on her bed once she got out but here he was.

Raven glared at the young man sitting comfortably on her bed.

"Do you not understand what your own room means," she said to him.

"I do," he said as he got himself comfortable, propping his bare feet on her bed." But since I know I'm right and I know you know I'm right. I'm not going to listen to you. You aren't going to stay mad at me if I can help it."

Raven rolled her eyes and sat on her bed but she knew it was a hopeless idea to think of fighting. He was right.

"I could easily transport you to another dimension," she said to him.

"But you won't," he said arrogantly.

"No," she said. "But I demand an apology before I let you stay here."

"I'm sorry," he said. "But you almost got captured again today because you let someone else protect you. I get it, you don't want to unleash your inner demons and Red-X had you between a rock and a hard place, but you didn't even try today. I know, Dick told me. He said you stood to the side thinking he had it under control. Well, he didn't and you need to start learning to defend yourself without the need to use your powers. Next time Red-X isn't going to bother with the taunts he's going to stop your powers before you even try to use them. Tomorrow we are going to start training you in hand to hand combat. If you aren't able to defend yourself with your powers I want you to be able to kick X or Slade's ass."

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so Damian," she said with an annoyed huff. "I had the utmost faith in my team to protect me today. If I felt I was in true danger I would have defended myself. I wasn't in any danger, Changeling got there on time and even if he didn't I wouldn't have let X just take me."

"Raven," Damian said with desperation.

She could once again since his feelings of protectiveness. Raven went through today's situation in her head and then she realized it. He was right, she did basically stand there today. Nightwing was strong and quick but today X was just a bit better and she did nothing to stop him. It was because of her apathetic behavior that Dick almost got disfigured.

She signed but knew she had to admit defeat.

"Fine," she said grabbing Damian's hand. "You're right. I did just stand around. I guess... I don't know. I guess I was just expecting Nightwing to win and I wasn't expecting the move X pulled today. I thought that if I played X's game we would get out unscathed but if Slades involved it makes everything more complicated for us all."

Damian smirked and she felt a sense of accomplishment radiating off of him.

"Don't worry," Damian said pushing her face up to look up at him. "I am stronger than Grayson, I will protect you no matter what. I'm also a better teacher than him. If I can't protect you I'll make damn sure you will know how to fight for yourself."

She nodded.

Damian continued to look into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her.

Raven couldn't help but give in. His kiss was very so nice. She couldn't help but always enjoy the time she would spend with Damian. He made her feel happy, safe, and importantly he made her feel calm.

They sat on her bed kissing for a while longer until things started becoming too intense for her. Damian sensed her discomfort and worry, so he stopped.

"Let's go to sleep now," he said letting her go and kissing her forehead. " It's been a long day."

She smiled and gave him one more chaste kiss on his lips.

"Goodnight," she said as they laid down. His arms wrapped around her smaller body.

...

If you wanna read a slightly more mature scene (it's not that great) go to the M version.

Anyways let me know what yall think with a review! Be constructive. What scene(s) should I draw! Next chapter we'll get some red-x action.


End file.
